


Goodbye Brother

by Writer_Geekgirl



Series: Castiel and Dean: A Roommate Love Story [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Car Accidents, Heavy Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 04:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18652873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Geekgirl/pseuds/Writer_Geekgirl
Summary: Dean is returning to California from Kansas when tragedy strikes.This work is part of a 30 Day OTP Challenge prompt series. The stories are inspired by a different phrase each day but the short vignettes will all tie in together and weave a larger story. Each story will be standalone (for the most part).The prompt for the day is: Death





	Goodbye Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the rest of the series is very light-hearted but this story is not. So I wanted to call that out before you read it. 
> 
> This series will have a happy ending for Cas, Dean, and Sam, I promise. But there's heartbreak on the way before we get there. You can skip this story and go to the next one and still understand what's going on if you don't want the angst.

Dean was blasting Led Zeppelin at top volume as he drove the Impala back to California. Dean had finished his degree, sold his parents' old house and most of his belongings, and was going back to California to start his new life with Castiel. The last four months seemed to take forever. Dean was now the proud possessor of a mechanical engineering degree from Kansas State. He decided that Castiel had been right to send him back to finish. He had so many more opened doors now that he wouldn't have had otherwise, but he was very happy that his and Castiel's separation was going to be over.

His cell phone rang, and Sam's name flashed across the screen. He answered in a happy voice, "Hey, Sammy."

Sam said urgently, "Where are you?" The hair on his arm raised as he heard the tone of desperation in Sam's voice. His stomach churned.

"In Nevada about to cross into California."

"Pull over, Dean." Dean started to shake as he pulled the car to the side of the road.

"What's going on, Sammy? I got to say, you're scaring me."

"Jimmy and Cas got in a motorcycle accident, Dean. They're both being operated on. That's all I know. I'm here with Amelia, Gabriel, and Jess. Dean, it doesn't look good."

Dean leaned his forehead on the steering wheel and shuddered, "What the hell were they doing with motorcycles?"

"Amelia and Jimmy are moving into a bigger house. Jimmy had his bike from before he and Amelia got married. Jimmy apparently wanted to do one more ride on it before he sold it. The bike hadn't been ridden in a while and something just happened. They flipped over a guardrail and fell about thirty feet. They are both still alive, Dean. I know that. Just be careful and get your ass here as soon as possible."

Dean squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, "Normally takes me four hours to get there from here, but I'll do it in three."

"Just drive safe, Dean. I don't want you getting hurt too," Sam said tiredly.

"I'll be there, Sam. Just make sure Cas hangs on for me."

"I'll do what I can."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Dean strode into a private waiting area three hours later. Sam and Jess were curled on a couch together. Gabriel sat in a chair next to Jimmy's wife Amelia, holding her hand. Castiel's mother, Naomi, sat on a chair away from the others.

"Any word?" Dean whispered to Sam.

"One of them is out of surgery. Multiple fractures and internal injuries, but it looks like he'll survive. The other one is still on the operating table with significant head trauma."

"Which one is which?"

"They're not sure. Neither of them has regained consciousness. They are getting dental records in case… "

"Jimmy's wedding ring?"

"He damaged it, and it's at the jewelers," Sam replied.

Dean bit his lip. He looked at Amelia. She was just starting to show that she was expecting the couple's first baby. When he had talked to Castiel the previous evening, Cas had revealed it was a girl. Dean stood up and walked over to her. He knelt next to her chair, "How are you holding up, Amelia? Can I do anything for you?"

Amelia gave him a wan smile, "Thank you, Dean. We're just waiting for news."

"Got here as fast as I could."

Gabriel added with a sad smile, "Sure you broke about a hundred traffic rules on the way."

"Yeah. If you need anything, Amelia, please ask. Sam, Jess, or I will do whatever you need." Dean stood up and walked over to a chair next to Sam and sat. 

Jess gave Dean a mournful look. "And, how are you? You ok, Dean?"

Dean shrugged, "I'll be ok if Cas is ok." Dean bit his lip as the sheen of tears glistened his eyes. "This was supposed to be a beginning, Jess. I was supposed to see Cas tonight. He was going to get pizza and beer, and we were going to watch all the movies that we've been waiting to watch together. Those were our plans. We're were finally going to be together."

A doctor came out from the double doors. She asked, "I'm Dr. Wesson. Are the Novaks here?"

Gabriel stood up and said, "That's us."

Naomi added icily as she stood up, "That's me, Gabriel, and Amelia. The others are just friends. They do not need to hear the news."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow and growled. "I have the power of attorney for both Cas and Jimmy. I have the right to say who stays and who goes, Mother. And Dean, Jess, and Sam are Cas' family in every way that counts, and they stay. Now if you will stop making this about yourself."

Amelia looked like she was going to faint. Jess moved to her and put an arm around her.

Dr. Wesson said, "I regret to inform you that the one with the head trauma wound died on the operating table. The damage was just too intensive. We're still trying to establish the identity of the twins. The other one is in ICU in stable condition."

Dean felt his heart plummet and said quietly, "Castiel Novak has tattoos of wings on his back."

Naomi looked askance, "He does?"

Gabriel retorted, "Yeah, he does, Mother. Which you would know if you ever tried to hold a real conversation with him."

Sam put his hand on Gabriel's shoulder. 

Amelia stuttered nervously, "Do you know if it was the one with the tattoo or not that died? Jimmy didn't have any." Jess let Amelia lean against her.

Dr. Wesson said, "I'll be right back." She walked back through the doors.

Dean's and Amelia's eyes locked. Each both hopeful that their person survived, but grieving for the other one too. Amelia whispered softly, "He loves you, Dean. Cas does. He told Jimmy."

The door opened again. Dr. Wesson looked at the group sadly. "Castiel Novak is…" Dean's throat constricted and he started to shake. She continued, "the one in the ICU. I regret to inform you of the death of James Novak. I'm so very sorry. We tried the best that we could. The trauma was just too much. The chaplain will be here in a moment."

Amelia collapsed against Jess crying. Jess helped her to the couch. Dean looked at her guiltily, so relieved that Castiel was alive but devastated for Amelia. He met Sam's eyes and saw the sheen of tears. Sam walked over and hugged Dean.

"Castiel is still heavily sedated, but he can receive a short visit from family members. Would you prefer for us to discuss James with him or would a family member take that responsibility?" Dr. Wesson looked around concerned.

Naomi responded, "I'll tell him."

Gabriel glared at her with his eyes blazing. "You will not. I will. If you do not agree on me with that, I will bar you from his room."

"He's my son."

Gabriel growled, "But you were never a mom to him. So, stuff it."

Dr. Wesson approached Amelia. "Why don't you come with me? I think we should let you lie down a bit. A nurse will take you back to see James if you want in a little while. Meanwhile, let's get you somewhere private."

Amelia asked, "Jess can come with me?"

After the doctor nodded, Jess and Amelia went down the hallway with the doctor. Naomi sat across the room from the others and glared at them. Sam asked quietly, "Where's your dad?"

"Europe? Or maybe Africa? I don't know. He stays away as much as possible," Gabriel said. "Cas isn't going to take this well. Hell, I'm not taking it well. Jimmy…" Gabriel choked up, and Sam put his arms around him. 

"I understand, Gabe. I don't know how I would handle it if something happened to Dean."

Naomi stared at them disapprovingly. When a nurse appeared to take two of them back to see Castiel, Gabriel agreed to take Naomi back there. He whispered to Dean, "I'll have you relieve one of us as soon as I can, so you can see him."

After Gabriel and Naomi left, Dean started to pace the floor. He looked at Sam with his eyes full of tears, "This is gonna destroy Cas. Jimmy was the reason he stayed in California. And then there's Amelia and the baby. What are we supposed to do?"

Sam said, "One day at a time? He's got you. He's got us. He's got Gabe. Hopefully, we're enough. He's strong. Probably the strongest one of us."

"He's been dealt such a shit hand. First his mother, Balthazar, April, Bart..."

"Dean, we could have lost them both. We almost did. Let's just be grateful we didn't and take it one day at a time. We'll just keep grinding like we did after Dad died. One foot in front of the other. Remember you telling me, we just got keep grinding. We'll do our best for Cas, Amelia, and Gabe. I owe Cas so much, and I'll be there for him every step of the way."

Gabriel returned to the waiting room. "It's room 204. I couldn't get the dragon lady to leave, but Cassie is still out like a light. I told Mother she had ten more minutes before she has to let Sam in. You go head in there, Dean. Ignore Mother."

Dean walked back and hesitated at the doorway. Castiel had several machines hooked up to him, but he was breathing on his own. It pained him to see Castiel this way. Castiel usually lit up a room. To see him battered and bruised was heartbreaking. As he stood there, he started shaking with rage when he heard Naomi talking.

Naomi said under her breath, "It should have been you, Castiel. You've always been the broken one. You should have been the one to die. You have zero potential; your brother had it. You've brought nothing but shame to this family."

Dean strode over to her and growled angrily, "Get the hell out. You don't get to talk to him that way. If I had my way, you'll never talk to him again."

A nurse entered the room and looked at them nervously, "You need to keep it down."

Naomi replied, "He's not really family. Could you have security eject him?"

Dean snapped, "I've already been a better family to him in six months than you were his entire life. He chose us."

A confused voice came from the bed, "Dean? Is that you? What's going on?"

Dean walked over to him, "I'm here, Sunshine."

Gabriel and Sam appeared in the doorway. Gabriel looked at the nurse, "Is there a problem here?"

"If they argue again, they have to leave," the nurse said. She moved to check Castiel's vitals.

Gabriel looked at Naomi and then at Dean. "I could hear Dean in the waiting room. Get out, Mother."

"I'm his mother…"

Gabriel repeated, "Get out or I'll call security. And don't you dare bother Amelia. Sam, can you please go sit with Amelia and Jess."

Naomi left in a huff. Castiel mumbled in slurred words, "Where am I?"

Gabriel went and stood next to Dean. He said with a sigh, "Hospital. You really scared us, Cassie."

"Did Jimmy and I have an accident? How did I get here?"

Gabriel glanced at Dean nervously. Dean draped an arm around Gabriel. Gabriel said quietly, "Yes. Something went wrong with the motorcycle, and you guys crashed the bike."

Castiel asked Gabriel in a panic, "Jimmy? Is Jimmy ok?"

Gabriel started to cry and looked at Dean for help. Dean said quietly, "No, no, Cas, he isn't. We lost him."

Castiel choked out, "Why does this have to happen now? Everyone was finally so happy." He looked away from them.

Dean replied with tears streaming down his eyes, "I don't know, Cas. You deserve much better."

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Chuck right now. I just had this vision of Amelia and Dean staring across a waiting room from each other waiting to hear news. I'm sorry.


End file.
